Master Crane, Lord Shen
by Timedragonlife
Summary: After an incident of being sqaushed by Po he finds his wing broken. Being in pain, Shen would like to make the pain to pleasure instead. Do not own any characters


He would never admit that he was attracted, to the master Crane. He was after all lord Shen true ruler of Gongmen city, at least he was.

After his defeat he was brought to the jade palace, the resident of the furious five and the dragon warrior, the panda… weeks of recovering he was walking freely around in the halls, meaning no threat. But some were still suspicious of me but then again I tried to kill them, all this happened after accepting my own defeat.

The panda Po was extremely friendly always eager to show new moves or talk. Sometimes he even dragged away me somewhere, to the city, to his father restaurant or even holy places for kung Fu.

Crane was supportive in distance, keeping a wall between us. He even lived in the same room (not any room left in the palace) but it he was probably one of the two who would not murder him in his sleep.

He was even trying to learn kung Fu, trying to move on. But it did sound weird after all he did against them and everyone. He would almost not believe it himself when he said it to master Shifu.

Learning the basic of Kung Fu with Po or Shifu he gained trust and maybe some friendship... Even with the panda.

That's why he was sitting and watching the others in the courtyard fighting and training, Po was currently being owned by Tigress, Mantis was talking to Shifu and Monkey was practicing with Viper.

Crane, Crane was doing moves at the ground looking amazing. Each move was like natural and… He stopped… Looking at him…

Red meeting Yellow they stood there, watching and forgetting about everything else. His muscles were tensing and his wings were stretching, but his eyes never left his owns.

Until… ´Crane watch out!´ It took only seconds before he was squashed between Po and the ground. Giving a terrified KRAAH! Before being gone under white and black.

´Po how are you feeling?´ Tigress was there right by his side ´I thought you said you were ready?´

´ Yeah no need to worry about me guys…´ the voice came from under Po canceling po´s answer.

´ Oh man, sorry Crane didn´t see you, sorry buddy` he said while lifting of the poor squashed bird. The other bird was rising and stretching earning some uncomfortable noises.

´ don't worry Po, happens to everyone… Almost everyone´ everybody laughed and they all went to their own business. Master Crane himself was concentrating on the sky, leaping with strength from the ground only to smash into the stone wall. ´OUCH!´

´Crane are you alright?´ Shifu was there right away staring at him. The others had stopped and a peafowl were looking directly at them.

´Im just fine…´he said while trying to get his balance back, only to scream when his wing gave a loud CRACK! Falling to ground he gave up.

* * *

´He has a broken wing Shifu, mostly because getting a too high weight on it and how did this happen? ´ the old goat said while standing there hooves on either side of her hips.

Hearing a small quiet laugh she turned to look at the panda whose guilty face was showing off. Shaking her head she was packing her medical stuff and going towards the gate. ´He just needs rest and then the wing will be fine and a panda can break his wing again´ she said sarcastically while disappearing through the opening.

Sighing Shifu turned to the guilty panda who smiled, ´noodles?´ while holding them towards him.

* * *

He was laying there on his back, instead of standing on his leg like he used too. The medical goat´s advice and order.

Twenty sorry´s he get from Po and even some ´noodles?´. And always I said that I didn´t need an apology. Tigress or Viper was the one taking Po out of his room when he went on talking away.

His wing made him in pain and if anybody asked he would say no. The only comfortable position was his back against the mat.

His thoughts stopped the second he heard someone entering the room, It was too quiet to be Po.

´ Why are there so many bowls of noodles in here?´ It was Shen, the peafowl he was sharing his room with.

´They are an apology from Po, in his own kind of way´ I said freezing Shen to the spot. I just closed my eyes again trying to sleep, but the annoying pain was stopping it from happening.

Then I felt something under my blanket that kept me from the world.

* * *

I had tried to sneak in the room, but he was already awake or was when I said my question. He answered and closed his eyes again trying maybe too sleep, but it was written in his face that he was in pain.

Next to the table of noodles, Cranes pants were currently being and my imagination drifted off. Making my decision I went over and let my wing go under the blanket. He freeze and stared at me wide-eyed ´Sh-Sheen wh-what are you doing?´

´Making you feel better´ then I was moving the blanket away and was positing myself over Crane. His free wing was trying desperately to shield himself but he was exhausted. Taking the blanket I moved it around us were we soon would be connected. I locked eyes with him and he was going to say something but when I lowered myself he stopped and instead groaned. He was full size inside of me and it felt good, too good.

When I moved he was trying to keep quiet mostly because the other residents, but even if they walked in they would not see crane so much. Going on in a hour or two we both were in sweat, looking for release. It didn´t take long though, going down from our dream state I laid next to him (On his good wing) and nuzzled in his chest.

It left us too sleep and with no care about what happens in the morning.

* * *

My first Kung fu panda story with the CranexShen, may continue depends if i have the free time.

Thanks for Reading!


End file.
